A Bet to Keep
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Canada has made the best bet. If America can keep his mouth shut for a week in the conference hall, then Canada will make America breakfast every morning for a year. However, as America comes to find out, maybe staying silent isn't the easiest thing in the world, especially since you are the estatic nation revving to go and have a hard-ass breathing down your neck.
1. Chapter 1

America sat in the conference room, sipping a Coke and holding a McDonald's burger in his left hand. He was completely and utterly bored. Naturally he would have been riled up and be jumping around, going on about how to fix the world right? But he couldn't. He made a bet. A bet with Canada that is, and we all know Canada comes up with worst bets ever, right? Wrong. The bet was that if America could keep his mouth shut in the conference room, and succeeded in not saying an entire word throughout the conference room for a week, then Canada would make breakfast for America for an entire year. Sounds like a really easy bet, but turns out, it wasn't. The conference room was used for talking, and not talking in it was... Well, boring. America had almost broken the bet a few times already, and he knew the meeting was far from over.

_I don't think anyone has noticed that I haven't spoken. I think no one has noticed I'm even here! _America thought to himself. It was listless not talking, but he could do it! He was a hero after all! Plus, free breakfast. For a month. Who wouldn't take that bet? So, instead of talking with the rest of them, he watched what was going on around the table instead.

_France and Britain were arguing about something stupid, I believe it was about food being better then the other? Regardless, both of their food sucked so it was a worthless conversation to be having. Sexual tension..._

Russia was sitting there, smiling sweetly at times but avoiding Belarus at all costs. He would sit and listen to Ukraine at times, as she moaned on about how she didn't have enough money to pay him now, but she promised to pay him soon. It was just a mess over in that district, and America never really understood why. It seemed easy enough. Sort of.

China was talking to Japan next to him, China trying to sell out ideas to increase commerce and Japan throwing all of the faulty ones to the ground. It was a good team. China was willing to do whatever and Japan knew what would go well in society without being to radical. Yeah right.

Italy was trying to get Germany's attention, and failing miserable. America felt kinda bad about it, because all Italy ever wanted to do was get Germany's attentions. But, than again, Germany was a hard-ass and was expected not to give a single sign of feelings; feelings are apparently a weakness. And Ludwig was sitting there with his head resting in his hand and we all knew quite well about this position.

Everyone all around was being loud and boisterous with the exclusion of America and Germany, but everyone knew Germany was going to snap soon. He couldn't take all of this annoying yelling and not respond. Again, he was a hard ass. In fact it was going to happen in, 3…. 2…. 1…. "Hey America, why haven't you said much this entire time?" Germany asked calmly.

Everyone silenced. Wait, what just happened? Usually he would of slammed his hands down and yelled at everyone to shut up, but what the hell was this? America was surprised at the question, his hamburger hanging limply from his mouth, and didn't quite know how to respond, so he smiled and shook his head 'no'. He wanted to signify that he wasn't in the talking mood, but Germany wasn't about to be pushed away. In fact he then asked, "What do you mean 'no'? That doesn't even answer my question. Why haven't you talked in the meeting?"

America shrugged, hoping that would get him off of him, but even that didn't. _ Why does this guy keep trying to get me to talk?! I thought that me not talking to him twice would have been an indicator for something! _Germany looked at him confused, "This is very unusual for you America, are you sick?"

"Shut up! This is a good thing! Don't ruin it!" yelled Britain from across the room.

America gulped down the deflated burger and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch and saw that time was up and stood up to leave. His movement was sudden and he was the only one, "What are you doing?" asked Germany, still concerned.

Pointing at his watch but also giving a face of indifference, America tried to show how it was time to leave. And after that, there came the mad rush. Everyone stood up and started to pour over to the exit, trying to get out of the room before the other. America was caught up in it, luckily or not. He actually hadn't meant for this, but the crowd was pushing him towards the door, so in the end he was still leaving.

Finally exiting the conference room, America took a deep sigh and smiled. _Now I can talk! _America thought pleasantly. But as he walked further and tried to think of what to talk about, there wasn't really anything he wanted to say. He stopped for a moment, a bit concerned why he didn't find anything to say, but soon walked again. He'll hold out on his words for this once. Maybe tomorrow he would be in a more talkative mood...

Stepping outside, America took a deep breath of the cold, crisp winter air. How did he never notice how serene the winter is? As he walked, he heard the soft crunch of snow underneath his feet and he wondered how long that had been there. "America, wait" came a voice from behind. But it wasn't hard to guess who it was,only a few people had such a gruff voice.

America stopped at turned towards Germany, the other man catching up and his cheeks red. He seemed to shiver for a moment before he looked at America, "You never did say why you were being so quiet..."

"I had nothing to say" was all America said before he started to walk again.

But Germany wasn't to be deterred. He walked alongside America but didn't say much. It was really awkward, all things considered. "So... Uh... How has it been?" asked America, looking away.

"Decided to talk, now? It has been fine, but what about you? There has to be a reason why you're so quiet..." Germany replied.

America thought about what to say. Tell him I made a bet or keep up with my silence? Or run away? "I made a bet with Canada."

"Really? And what bet was that?"

America rolled his eyes, already getting annoyed by thinking about it, "Canada was really mad at me one day, saying something about not being able to keep my mouth shut. Of course, that isn't true, but Canada said that he bet I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut for an entire week while I was in the conference room. He is so going to lose..."

Germany chuckled and shook his head, "Really? But what if someone asks you a question? How do you respond?"

"Hope it's a yes or no answer... You know, you did that today, and I was getting so pissed off. How am I suppose to answer that?" America said, getting into the conversation.

"How was I suppose to know that you weren't allowed to speak?"

America sighed, knowing that Germany won, "Yeah, but you could have acted like Britain and accepted it as a gift from god..."

Again another chuckle from Germany. _Man, is he in a good mood today or am I just that awesome? _Germany rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, Britain and his excentrics... However, I don't think it proper for a nation to be so ready to ridicule another."

America nodded enthusiastically, "Right! If anything, he and France are the loudest ones in the entire meeting, arguing over the most trivial things. Those two should really hurry up and have sex so we don't have to hear it anymore."

Snow lightly fell, lingering in the air, as if it missed the comfort of the cloud that it descended from. Lights began to flicker to life, telling the world that night was falling and morning had ended, hurry to your homes. Breaths intermingled in dense fogs and couples scurried away to the confines of warm abodes. But the two acquaintances walked slowly towards a looming hotel, also awaiting for a comforting bed to fall into, but still wanting to remain in winter's cold grasp. Who is to say that another moment would appear such as this?


	2. Chapter 2

The pink orb grew larger by the minute, slowly becoming the size of a fist. The outer layer was being stretched to it's furthest extent, and if it could, it would be screaming in agony. Then a sharp pin reached over and the pink orb was gone, leaving nothing in the air except the sweet scent of cotton candy. America glared over to the offender as he wiped away small chunks of bubblegum that had slapped him on the cheek. The needle pulled away and England glared right back, "You know how stupid you look? Why don't you ever act your age, you git?"

America gritted his teeth and opened his mouth, ready to retort, but slammed his mouth shut and turned pale. He sat a moment in a trance before whipping around to stare over where Canada was sitting, glaring down Canada on the stead. Canada noticed this acknowledgement and smiled back, waving weakly towards his American counterpart as Cuba screamed obscenities towards the timid brother. Alfred looked down at the table, frowning, and started to draw patterns with his fingertips. He wasn't quite sure what to do anymore; it was clear Canada was preoccupied with Cuba and America was unable to speak. Is this how if feels to be Canada? "Did you find a way to communicate yet?" came a quiet, yet rough voice from America's side.

Glancing over, America finally noticed that the blonde German had decided to sit by him rather than claim his usual end seat and America had to see who took over this relinquished seat. And America had to hid back a chuckle as he saw Prussia screaming across the masses, a cheesy grin stretched across his cheesy Prussian face. America turned back towards the reserved German and shook his head for a 'no', shrugging indifferently, not really knowing what else to sign. Germany chuckled and slide a small piece of paper over with a pencil, "I figured as much. Here, write down when you have something important to say. Remember: important." Frankly America was surprised by this gesture, but he wouldn't say so; everyone tries to be friends with the hero of course.

"America I have a question, if that is acceptable," Japan interrupted from across the table as America considered writing a note to Germany.

America nodded for Japan to continue and Japan did his strange nod-bow and proceeded. But before Japan started he looked up startled at America, as a lack of statement about his gesture was not stated. It was common knowledge that if anyone did anything not relevant to the American culture, America would be all over it. But America just smiled defeated and motioned for Japan to continue, "Well, I haven't received your payment for those products yet and I was wondering when it might arrive?"

Products? America shook his head and looked confused, scrunching up his eyebrows and tilting his head, thinking of a recent time he had bought something from Japan but couldn't think of one. America glanced over to Canada, but Canada looked just as confused as America, drawing a question mark in the air. Turning back towards Japan, America shook his head and tilted his head some more. Japan was quick to pick up on the cues and responded, "Ah, it was the that one secret exchange, where we met in a more disclosed area. I'm certain you don't want anyone to hear about it, but I was concerned about the money affairs."

The room seemed to quiet as they listened to the exchange between friends, as it wasn't often that America, if anyone, brought their personal affairs to the meeting. But still, America persisted, shaking his head, and scrunching his eyebrows all the same. Remembering the paper, America quickly wrote, 'What the hell are you talking about?' and flicked it over to Japan.

A small smile spread across Germany's face as he watched America utilize his idea, but turned away, in an attempt to talk to Switzerland. Japan opened the note and replied, 'Those videos'

'No, dude. I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.'

'It was around 2 months ago.'

America tried to rack his mind of when he met with Japan 2 months ago but literally could not think of anything, 'I'm sorry dude, but you're going to have to clarify.'

A huff filled the room, as Japan glared down at the piece of paper, 'The videos involving the women.'

'No clue.'

'America, you were so excited to receive them, I thought for sure you would pay in advance, or even in the least, remember them.'

'I don't think I can pay for anything that I have no recollection of buying. By the way, if you're talking about hentai videos, I just steal those, so is it just a regular movie?'

Japan looked up taken aback and glared over, 'Stop stealing my art. I need money for that. Also, the movies WERE hentai. But if wasn't you, then who has my videos?'

'It wasn't Canada; he does all of my money affairs, and he looked as confused as me. Was it Germa-' America stopped himself as he remembered this was German paper and it would probably tell the man America was plotting, 'Russia?'

'No. He told me he was America and he had blonde hair. Were you perhaps drunk?'

'Hero's don't get drunk. And Canada still would have had tabs on the exchange.' America looked up from his conversation and looked around the room, looking for someone who would try to scandalize him. Then he smirked, 'Hey, why don't you just have Germany quiet down the room so you can ask EVERYONE? And than we can just cross everyone off that was accounted for.'

'That seems a little silly. I'm certain it wouldn't help.'

'Don't worry, I've got you man. This will work.'

Japan looked up concerned but sighed and nodded his confirmation. America tapped Germany, but froze. How am I suppose to signal for everyone to be quiet? But before he had time, Germany turned around, "What is it, America?"

America drew a blank and pointed over to Japan, who looked back guiltily, quickly flinging back the piece of paper back without thought. The paper sailed across the table heading for America, but a deft German hand caught it and proceeded to read the conversation, before getting quiet. In retrospect, now thinking of the idea, America could now see how silly his idea was, because, really? who would openly admit to buying porn? The reason Japan was staying quiet, besides his natural silent self, was to probably not make America feel embarrassed about the exchange, especially amongst his peers. America wasn't certain if the German had finished reading the exchange or not, but America snatched away the paper and quickly scribbled out his suggestion, replacing it with, 'Scratch that, you're right. Totes silly. Well, what would you suggest we do?' and chucked it back over to Japan who caught the paper expectantly.

Germany seemed frozen in thought before raising his hand to give America a well deserved smack, but quickly restrained himself as the American gave him an apologetic smile and a nod. America was a little surprised in himself, considering he usually never concedes that his ideas are lame, but when he thought about his idea more thoroughly, or at least the more he considered what it would bring, it made more sense to rethink his idea. It just seemed not all there and would just cause a scene. Now, instead of receiving the scorn of his fellow members, he could hide the suggestion within himself. It felt good not being embarrassed in front of the group, and it actually made America want to try it again. Later. Obviously this feeling was probably something that was a passing fling, and it wouldn't change his true patriotic valor, but it would be nice to experience it, once in a great while.

Japan was quick in his read through and sent back his message, 'If anything, we should have a small gathering between you and I, bringing Canada if he wishes, and discuss what sort of wolf is trying to shame your name. Is that satisfactory?'

America didn't bother sending back over the paper but nodded once, sending a hard look towards Japan.

This small conversation; this small, insignificant conversation, would set off a chain of events that would eventually lead to a changed world. Like a small butterfly flap, supposedly setting off a hurricane that would destroy many, this exchange was to make a new light for each person witnessed. But that's for another story, and another time. Destiny's intertwine as fates change, but never following the same path. Like the small bubble that can be popped, the danger that lurked was once again forced to wait another day. But eventually that bubble will pop, and when it does, cross-fire is never very selective.


End file.
